


Viva Las Vegas

by sanguine_scales, WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_scales/pseuds/sanguine_scales, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bachelor party (human) AU. Sam and Luce are about to get married. They go to party it up in Vegas with their wedding party but things go wrong. The groomsmen and ladies wake up to chaos and amnesia. So far, the only clues left to tell them what happened the night before are some poker chips, clothes that are definitely not Adam's, a phone number on a napkin, and a short video clip. The question everyone is asking is simple: Where are the grooms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Las Vegas

_10 AM- The Cosmopolitan (48 hours until the wedding_ )

It all seemed so innocent last night. Travel to Las Vegas, throw a kickass bachelor party, and be known as the best best-man ... Well, that was an easy win considering that Michael wasn’t exactly the kind of person you invite out for a night of fun. That is unless your idea of fun was cozying up with a good book and turning in by eleven. That’s not what’s important. What’s important is that something was horribly wrong. Dean Winchester rolled over with a groan to answer the cellphone buzzing in his ear at a head-splitting decibel. He sighed down at the unknown number before answering with a gruff greeting.

“Will you accept charges from Clark County Detention Center? If so, press one,” Dean pressed the button and waited until someone came onto the line.

“Dean, it appears that I have been arrested,” Castiel sighed. “The man says I can leave, but I am unaware of where I am.”

“Give one of them the phone,” he rubbed the sleep from his face. “I’ll be there soon.”

Meanwhile, Adam woke up in a hotel room he did not book. It had cost him a fortune to take off work for a few days and buy a plane ticket all the way from Wisconsin to come party with his brothers and soon to be brother in law. That’s not even counting all of the schoolwork he was neglecting. He was crashing in Dean’s room on a cot just so he could afford his rent. With a start, Adam noticed that instead of his normal t-shirt and jeans he was dressed in slacks, a nice button-down, and a pair of dark rimmed glasses. He stiffened when he recognized why the outfit looked so familiar.

“Son of a bitch!” he yelped. “No- I didn’t… Did I? This is why I don’t drink.”

Charlie and Crowley were still snug in their beds when Adam, Castiel, and Dean came barging in looking disheveled and out of breath. Without ceremony, Adam knocked them out of their beds. There were yells and curses all around. In frustration, Dean climbed onto the coffee table and let out an earsplitting yell. The effect was like kryptonite to Superman. They all collapsed with their hands covering their ears.

“Get up! We’ve got a problem,” Dean cried. “We lost my brother. Sammy’s gone!”

“That might not be the only problem,” Charlie hedged holding up her left hand. “I think I might be married.”

“Cas, you were the DD. How did we end up like this?” Adam growled grabbing the man by the collar. “What did we do last night?!”

Castiel looked down avoiding his gaze. The overpowering smell of alcohol on his breath was answer enough. Castiel was just as drunk as the rest.

“Apparently I’m the only one who can hold his liquor.” Crowley smirked. “If I knew the lot of you were this entertaining under the influence, I would have gotten you wasted ages ago. Even little mister pre-med loosened up. If you don’t believe me, check out whose clothes he’s wearing. ”

Adam was about to punch Crowley so hard that he’d send him straight to hell when Dean pulled him back with a groan. Everyone stood frozen. Crowley just smirked and pulled himself from the young Milligan’s grasp.

“There’s no time for this,” Dean groaned rubbing his head. “Crowley, you say you can hold your liquor?”

“You up for another round?” Crowley grinned pulling Dean towards him.

“No, I’m ready to find out what the hell we all did last night.”

* * *

 

They emptied their pockets for clues. There wasn’t much to go on. Castiel had a napkin with “Call me, Clarence. -M” and a phone number scribbled on it. Dean had a few poker chips. Adam and Charlie had nothing of importance. Crowley, however, had a package of pills in his coat.

“Rohy-?” Dean groaned. “Adam, what the hell are these?”

“Those, Dean, are what most people call roofies or the date rape drug,” Adam growled. “Who invited Jack Harkness over there, anyways? Bad call considering he slipped us some Mexican valium. ”

“Crowley, you drugged us?” Castiel squinted. “What was your motive? I assume you did not intend to assault anyone.”

“You were all being such bores,” Crowley snickered. “All I did was liven up the party. I can’t wait to see what the others got up to.”

“Wait a second!” Charlie jumped up. “You drugged them too?”

“You’re kidding me, love,” Crowley looked around the room. “You lot were tame with Squirrel in charge. They had MICHAEL. Is that not self-explanatory? Now, if you’ll behave I’ll show you what I found.”

Crowley pulled his smartphone from his pocket and scrolled through to the right app. A minute later, they were watching themselves on the little screen.

_“This is proof of the best bachelor party ever by yours truly, the best best-man!” Dean yelled while the others cheered in the background. “Let’s go win some cash and then the real party begins.”_

_Cas stumbled and Dean caught him before he face-planted into the hard linoleum. Crowley’s voice echoed from behind the camera. The smirk was evident in his voice, “Can’t let your boyfriend ruin that pretty face. Who else would you walk down the aisle with?”_

_“Damn it. For the billionth time, we’re best friends,” Dean growled while Cas nodded ardently from Dean’s arms. “I love him like a brother...which he will be in a few days. No homo. Besides, I’m not one to go for a tax accountant.”_

_“It’s my bachelor party, man,” Sam grinned from behind him. “Tell the truth. It can be part of my present.”_

_“Sam, I assure you that your brother and I are not having sexual relations,” Castiel said without batting an eye as he climbed back to his feet. “I do not have those types of feelings towards him.”_

“You guys totally do!” Charlie squealed from behind them, interrupting the video. “Destiel for life!”

“Charlie…did you create a ‘ship name’ for us, again?” Dean sighed. “We’re not random people from your books. We’re real.”

“I ship what I want,” she huffed. “Look at all of that sexual tension! I don’t understand this.”

“They’re too blind, love,” Crowley chuckled. “They’ll probably be down the aisle on their own wedding before it comes up.”

“Shut up! We’re missing the video,” Adam growled. “And yes, they’re most likely doing it.”

Castiel and Dean groaned. They had been best friends ever since Cas had rescued Dean from his metaphorical hell: math class. He didn’t understand anything until Castiel started tutoring him. Seriously, who understands “ y=-(sin(x^(1.7/6)+4)+(1/x))+10”? Of course his teacher had been hot and that distracted him from actually paying attention in the first place.

_“That stuck-up Michael can kiss my ass! I am the King of Bachelor Parties!” Dean yelled with a drink in each hand. “Ready to take this to the strip?”_

* * *

 

They all stood there confused. All they knew is that they got drunk and headed to the casino downstairs. The rest of the night was a complete blank. Crowley grimaced at their confused faces. Was he the only one with more than half a brain?

“Hey there, Castiel,” Crowley simmered. “How about you get your head out of your ass and use it for once. Call this ‘M’. She might know what happened, don’t you think?”

Cas, without hesitation, dialed the number on the napkin. He started sweating slightly as a female voice purred from the other end.

“Hey there, Clarence,” she purred. “I’d love to catch up, but I’ve got a problem to deal with.”

“Is everything all right, um- I’m sorry I can’t remember your name”. Cas rubbed the back of his neck. “Did I cause some kind of problem?”

“Meg. It’s not your fault, Clarence,” she sighed. “You’re not the one who lost the groom.”

“You know about that?” Cas asked with wide eyes.

“Of course I do,” Meg groaned. “Why do you think I’ve been combing the strip since the break of dawn? Damn it, how am I supposed to tell Sam that we lost his fiancé?”

“You lost Luce?” Cas gasped. “I was talking about Sam.”

Dean grabbed the phone out of his hands, “We’ll meet you at the Bellagio Fountain in five.”


End file.
